The following description includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art or relevant to the presently claimed invention, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
Office chairs and other modern chairs often include a large number of components. For example, the chair backs include various components that may be assembled together including for mounting fabric or upholstery that hides mechanical components inside of the chair back. The various mechanisms that are typically utilized to attach the components of the chair back include standard mechanisms such as screws, bolts, nuts and others.